User talk:D-day
Don't forget to sign your message. I will reply on your talk page. Please keep your titles short! Armor Templates --'Mrkstill 23:55, 11 Nov 2008 (PST)' On the armor pages that I added gold stat info on - if there is no magic bonus to start - it puts gold stats before orange stats. Maybe it only bothers me? Weapon & Item templates --'Sorkem 22:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I've been tempted to replace the current weapon template with mine, which has several improvements to this one, however that would require that someone go through the weapons that currently use the existing template and changing them to work correctly with mine. I was wondering if you would be willing to do this? --'Sorkem 23:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I have exchanged the existing Weapon Template with mine. You are free to overlook it and modify the weapon pages as you find time so that they correspond with the new formatting. I might make modifications to the template in the future to incorporate additional features if I find any to add. If you have any suggestions or requests for templates just let me know, and I'll do my best to help. --'Sorkem 23:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I noticed you made a post about the item template's obvious flaws. I, too, have noticed various flaws in its design. I've done my best to stay as far away from it as I possibly could; for as long as I possibly could. One of the biggest problems with it is that it tries to incorporate materials, armors, and pretty much every item except weapons into it. It would probably be best to completely redo it giving armor its own template, and then formatting it to work properly for other items. I've tried several times to attempt creating a single items template for non-equipment items, but have yet to create one that works. I could work on it though if need be. It would be very easy to make the armor template as I already have one made for domocamp that follows closely to the weapon template I made. The hardest part would be making an item template work for materials as well as other items. (It can be done.) Just let me know your thoughts on the subject. NPC Excuse me, dya think you could help me by explaining whats wrong with the table coding on the new page i made Melvin the Supersmith Marshall? Id appriciate it if you could teach me a little, the 3rd column wont disappear. Cheers, MattyJacko 17:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sysop Um Ill make you a sysop, sorry I have been busy lately :Ok man ill make u a sysop 18:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I leave this wiki partly in your hand :ok so dude i am making u kind of like co manager ok man? Since i have to get back into the game. 18:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC)~ Yea here is something i want u to do please :Think about it, why do people like to go to the Domo Camp wiki, cuz it has skill builds and stat builds, so I want you to scower the forums (aeria games) and look for stat and skill builds simplify them like: 2 str 1 phy and add them to the targeted job. Thanks 18:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC)~ Great job I'm in awe of the work you've put into this :) [[User:SSF|''SSF]] 15:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! --'Sorkem 19:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC)' You are the 1000th visitor... wait, no never mind. At any rate, I just wanted to congratulate you on your current efforts. Kudos on the new Bestiary template. I like how compact it looks. As always, if you ever need any help solving a problem you can always ask. I might not be as active as I once was, but I'm still watching. Aw, thanks Thank you. I'll let you know if I have any issues :) ⋄[[User:SSF|SSF]] 19:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Release Dates Yeah, I think as an Aeria user, it's a required to be nosy about these sorts of things :3 I'm not unsure how it would be incorporated into the Wiki though...as its own page or would each page have little subsections on when it was released? ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 06:10, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :That sounds good to me. I'll see if I can get a few more release dates and then I suppose it can be moved to a main page. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 09:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) New user [[User:Fairner|Fairner'']] 00:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ---> =P I'm so new at this lolz. I look forward working with you too! Though I think I'll mostly be posting pictures XD If I posted this in the wrong spot please don't kill me =) *runs and hides* PS how do I delete pictures I mistakenly uploaded? I know SSF deleted two of the ones I did by accident but this is just for future reference ^-^ RE: Devil Latern Oh Sorry, but the evolution of a Wiki normally starts with every item being cataloged and every quest/item being given it's own page also(Separates Professional from Small time). This uses up a lot of resources yes, but after enough server updates and traffic, you get bought out and make bank. Or that's at least how it was with FFXIclopedia, although their fund raisers that were all pocketed kind of left them with bad PR for a short time, but the overall greatness of the site often shines over that small detail in it's creation. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Enluciole (talk • ) } Reply to Message I dont see anything on that "politics page of yours that has any effect to my guild page —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kaypower2 (talk • ) } But it isnt in your place to delete what you think is right, a wiki is for all to add comments to, not for one single person to make judgments and remove everything that "He" dosent like. Thats like me removing this page becuse i dont like you, thats just wrong. Just becuse you want to make some politics about it dosent give you the right to remove pages about things, like my guild page, that is ok. When you show me a rule that says "No guild pages allowed" i will pull back this comment. --Kaypower2 18:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) In my opinion a wiki is for adding information or editing current content, not advertising a guild. But hey you're new here so you have to learn show things work, I can understand that ;)-- 19:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) New Template for Weapons Perhaps we should have a Recipe/Pilfer list for the weapons as a separate table, like the one in your sandbox. It would be a new category, and put all of the weapons in one table, or group 'em by location pilfer? (like DDen recipe pilfers in one category, etc?) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zethre (talk • ) } Thanks for the Welcome! Thank you for the nice welcome you left on my Talk page. ^_^ Excuse me if I'm doing anything wrong, if you've read my User Page, you'll see I'm still new to Wiki Editing, let alone Wiki Communication. Once again, thank you, I hope I can be of some help.